


Heist

by JoAsakura



Series: Catdads [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, catdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: Things don't go as planned during a raid on a LumeriCo facility. Thankfully, Jesse's got his eye on them.





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).



f there was one thing Jesse could truly appreciate, it was that when a plan of Gabe’s went right, it was silky smooth, like watching a hot knife through butter. And when it went sideways, it was like watching a hot mess in the middle of another, infinitely hotter mess. 

He’d balked when the two had put him on overwatch- there had been an inordinate amount of eye rolling- but Jack had shushed Gabriel’s “tactical” speech and had laid it out plain: McCree’s alter ego, Joel Morricone, was Jesse’s survival ticket. If Joel’s identity was burned, Jesse would be too, right along with two aging, half-feline superweapons.

Jesse had settled on the overlooking rooftop with a bitter taste in his throat. Here they were, still trying to protect him. And here he was, Peacekeeper at his hip, peering through the scope of a sniper rifle.  He was 19 again, in a way, remembering Ana teaching him that deadeye wasn’t enough on it’s own.

“Hey, kit-kats, I’m seein’ movement on the corridor south’a yer position.” He whispered into the mic. “That ain’t the schedule we were bankin’ on.”

“That’s not the only problem.” Jack’s voice was a harsh rumble. “Someone got to Lumerico’s records right before we did. We got to watch the data crash in…” he stopped dead as Jesse’s earpiece was filled with noise of the alarm seconds before it echoed out of the building. “FUCK.”

“It’s our hacker, they set off the alarms!” Gabe roared. “Deadeye, we’re extracting upwards, keep us clear.”

In the scope, Jesse could see the swarm of heavily armed security flood the offices where Jack and Gabriel had been. Brief flashes of gunfire and a streak of white in the green glow of the scope were the only way he could track their movements.

Gritting his teeth he swung the scope up to the roof. There were at least four entry points, and one relatively nearby rooftop that mountain-cat Jack could reach, but Gabriel couldn’t. A group of guards poured out of one door and Jesse picked them off, squeezing the trigger like Ana had drilled into him all those years ago. _Deep breath, let it out, release your breath into the bullet._

He wasn’t looking to kill them- these weren’t Talon, just guys doing their jobs, and he could see them twitch as their vests took the brunt of the impact. But the next group out, just as Jack and Gabe were bursting through another door, they were a different story.

Jesse recognised the armour. “Motherfucker.” he breathed. In his scope, Jack vaulted over Gabriel’s shoulder, shattering the helmet of one with a kick while Gabe took another down, two shots booming over the shriek of the alarm.

Two more down as Jack swung the pulse rifle around with the barrel blazing, and Gabriel knocked another to the ground, unloading two more shots in the man’s chest.

But there were too many, and Jesse popped the magazine out of the rifle and slammed a full one in.

_Deep breath. Let it out._

He had never known how deadeye had found him. Why that ability had chosen him to settle in, but he let the burn rise in the back of his eye, felt the blood pounding in the fragile veins.

_Deep breath. Let it out. Squeeze the trigger._

One shot after another, the gun might as well have been on automatic as he saw their fragile skulls through the helmets, and the soft meat beneath begging for him to put an end to them. One shot over Jack’s shoulder, another barely missing  Gabriel. Deadeye saw them too, and he told it Not Today. Never Them. Never Them

The pain was still pounding in his eye socket as  he swung the scope around. “You got under a minute before reinforcements to yer location. Time t’ scoot, boys.” he croaked out.

Gabriel saluted him as they bolted for the roof’s edge. The pain in Jesse’s eye was eclipsed by the tightness in his jaw as they reached it. Jack grabbing Gabriel by the waist as he launched himself off the roof. Someone in SEP had chosen the snow leopard for Jack partially because of aesthetics, he’d always thought.

Cloud soft fur, silvery hair, big blue eyes. That goddamn tail.

But where Gabriel had been built for low strikes, stealth movement through virtually any terrain, Jack had been built to fly. He spun in midair, flinging Gabriel towards the other roof in the motion and one-handed the pulse rifle to release a volley of rockets at the rooftop as the fresh wave of Talon arrived. He hit the roof in a hard roll, tossing the gun to where he knew Gabe would be as he skidded, and Jesse let out a huge wheeze while the LumeriCo roof erupted into flames.

“Good job, Deadeye.” Gabriel said gently into the comms. “Thank you.”

Jesse smiled to himself, despite the pain, as he gathered up his gear. “Once in a while, I get t’save yer fuzzy butts. I can dig it.”


End file.
